The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved watchdog monitoring system that utilizes a microcontroller with a disable application that monitors operation of an enable application. The enable application is provided to start a timer with a watchdog integrated circuit, and the disable application is provided to stop the timer in the watchdog integrated circuit. The disable application detects when the enable application is malfunctioning and generates a control message to take a safe action in response thereto.